Oranges and Jealousy
by jackpotdante
Summary: Inspired by iparty with victorious. Freddie gets hit by a orange by Carly for drooling over Tori's picture and decides to confront Carly and Sam about how they don't like him looking at girls, even though they look at guys. Not really good at summarizes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so if its not the best you know why. Im not sure about the pairing but I felt like writing this. It came to me as a idea because Carly and Sam sometimes don't like Freddie looking at girl but they almost always openly gawk at guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned icarly I would be writing a script not a fanfic. Its owned by Dan Schnieder**

**Freddie POV:**

So me Carly, and Sam were just hanging around Carly's living room and Sam tells me were going to play a fruit game. I would have said no because Sam games usually end with me getting hurt but I stupidly decide why not. She walks over to fridge and takes out 6 oranges. It seemed kinda odd but it is a game Sam want to play.

So she comes over to me a said "Okay you take 3 oranges." as she hands me 3 oranges. She walks over to the other side of the room and I asked her the name of the game. Apparently it called Boomba.

I asked her who taught her this game and she said her mom did. This is when I hear Carly say "Oh no." I start getting nervous but I didn't want Sam to think I was scared so I just continued.

"Next we both face away from each other." As soon as we did this I knew I was going to get hurt I was about to say something when I was hit in the back with a orange.

I turned around in pain and I see Sam jump up on the couch and Yell "BOOMBA I WIN." I faced her and sarcastically said "Good game" while still rubbing my back in pain. She just lies on the couch with a smug look on her face.

I turn around and see Carly doing something on the computer and Sam asked "What ya doing kid." Carly turns around and said "Seeing what Carly Carson looks like in various font" in a dreamy way. I ask if that Steven last name a Carly quickly turn around and said "Yea you should know that I love him" in a annoyed tone.

I walk away while Carly said "Carly Carson it even sounds cute." again in a dreamy way. I just walk away rubbing my back which is in pain thanks to Sam as Carly rambles on a little more about having Carson as her last name.

When she out of her dreamy state, and Sam spoke up and asked. "Wasn't there some actor named Steven Carson?" "I don't know let me look it up" Carly said as she goes swivels around to search it up.

Since I was still in pain I decided to speak up "and while you're at it see if you can find out if oranges can crack a spine, CAUSE I THINK THEY CAN". Sam just rolls her eyes at me and said "Ah man up, or at least boy up." I just roll my eyes and turn back to Carly.

Sam asks if she found something and tells us no but she found something else.

" Well when I typed in Steven Carson this picture of my steven came up tagged with his name."

Me and Sam walk over to see it and before I can stop my self I said "Doeing who is she." Carly turns to me with a mad expression and said "She's a girl and don't say Doeing." Sam then brings up the fact that she looks like Shelby Marks. I agreed but I couldn't help but say that this girl is way hotter. Which gets me glares from both girls.

Carly wonders why Steven would be with that girl, but I try and not jump to conclusion and said "Maybe their just friends", but Sam being Sam goes ahead and said "Pssh no guy is just friends with a girl like that." Carly scolds her but she isn't wrong, the girl is hot and even though I acted like I liked Steven I always had a bad feeling about the guy.

Sam tries to convince Carly that Steven is cheating on her but Carly just goes into denial. Since I was bored and a teenage guy I decided to look up more pictures of that Tori girl. Carly and Sam both gave me a look but I assured them it was just research. Which is a lie but why can't I gawk at girls when Carly and Sam always gawk at boys.

I look up a picture and start talk about how hot Tori is when someone assaults me with a orange. I ended up on the floor in pain, when I finally turned around see Carly doing a little celebratory dance while saying Boomba.

**A/N: Past this point, this is original content the entire section above was me trying to do Freddie pov during the first part of iparty with victorious.**

Kinda annoyed about getting hit by another orange I said "What was that for!" Both Sam and Carly look at me like it was obvious. "That's what happens when you start drooling all over girls." Sam said while going over to the fridge to get something to eat. Normally I would have just dropped it but after the many time Carly and Sam have talked about how hot some guy was or would gawk at some guy in front of me I decided to speak up.

"What's wrong with me checking out some girl it's not like you two haven't checked out guys and talked about them in front of me."

Sam starts to say how it's different but I just looked at her with an "are you kidding me" look. They both turn around and starting looking on the computer. They were trying to drop this but they kinda started it and I want to know why they did that to me all the time.

"That's it, you guys are just going to ignore the conversation we were having." I probably should have stopped there but I couldn't help it I wanted answers "You both will openly drool over any guys but when I look at other girls you either make me feel bad about checking her out or just insult her." They were both facing now and I continued.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you two act like jealous girlfriends when I look at other girls."

I could have sworn I saw Sam and Carly blush for a second but it might have been a trick of the light or something. Then Sam just laughs and says "Yay you wish Benson" while turning back around. Getting tired of it I finally decided just drop it. Last thing I said that had to do with our little conversation was

"Fine ill drop, are you to at least done assaulting me with oranges."

**A/N: ****So what did you think loved it, hated it? Let me know by reviewing. Also tell me if I should continue or just make this a one shot.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Well im kinda having trouble writing my next part but I will be continuing because of the reviews of some awesome people. I want to thank darryproducts, cameddie, justshine09, Velandrae, and Dwyn Arthur for reviewing my previous chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update this story soon, but if for some reason you want to read more stories by me I have a new story called The Witch, The Nub, and The Demon which is a icarly fic crossover with Vicotrious.**


End file.
